Bluer than blue
by WingMaster500
Summary: my first fic!!! Hibiki dies, Dita is distraught, can a spirit help them? One-shot waff. Pls R


I do not own Vandread.  
Title: Bluer than blue By: WingMaster  
  
It was time for battle once more. Hibiki quickly got in his Vanguard. This time he waited for the others, and his Vanguard was positioned auspiciously between Meia's and Dita's Dreads.  
  
Dita: Uchujin-san will unite with Dita, ne?  
Hibiki: Maybe.  
Meia: He will unite with me. Speed is key in this battle.  
Hibiki: Maybe.  
They waited for the enemy to appear. Meanwhile, at the bridge, Amarone  
and Belvedere were getting confused.  
Amarone: Boss, our radar tells us that the enemy is very near. But where  
are they? Suddenly, they saw something.  
Magno That is.  
Hibiki: A carbon copy of my Vanguard and their Dreads!  
Meia: Mazaka!  
Dita: They are combining.  
Bart: Holy shit! Isn't that the Super Vandread?  
Hibiki: Arrgh! They got one too! Blasted copycats!  
The four combined into the original Super Vandread and began to attack. Jura: How are we going to defeat it? If it's like the other copies we've fought, then it's got every power we've got!  
  
Meia: Exactly. We know everything it can throw at us, so there is no way it can launch a surprise attack. It's just a matter of catching it off guard.  
  
The Doppelganger SV suddenly began to gather a dark red energy ball in  
its hands.  
BC: Sel, what is that?  
Sel: It looks like a powerful energy blast, not unlike the one the  
Motherships use.  
Hibiki: We  
Dita: don't  
Meia: have  
Jura: that  
Pyoro: kind of  
All: power! A powerful blast of negative energy hit the SV, splitting it upon contact. SV copycat quickly gathered another ball and unleashed the energy, this time hitting Hibiki's Vanguard.  
  
Meia: Hibiki!  
Dita: Uchujin-san!  
Hibiki: Aagh!  
The SV copycat made another ball, this time aiming for Dita and Meia.  
Hibiki: Oh.no.you.don't.  
With all the force he could muster, Hibiki moved his Vanguard right in  
front of Dita and Meia. The energy blast hit him head-on.  
Hibiki: Aaaagh!  
Boss: Gascogne! Get them out! Bart! Run!  
Hibiki: Not.yet! He pulled out his sword and threw it straight at the SV copycat's chest. It hit the copycat Pyoro, and separated the 4 copycats. Gascogne quickly collected the Dreads and Hibiki's severely damaged Vanguard and headed for Nirvana. Bart then quickly rushed off.  
  
Magno: Look, they aren't giving chase! Back at the Nirvana, the others quickly went to the infirmary where Hibiki was. Meia: Why? Why did you jump in front of us and take a hit? That blast was meant for us! Hibiki: I.don't.exactly.know.why I did.that. Dita: We were the ones who were supposed to get hit! We would have survived it! Hibiki: No. The spirits talked to me in a dream. They said I should not let any harm come to you. If anything were to hit you, that thing would be the death of you.  
  
Meia: Then why?  
Hibiki: I couldn't stand to see the one I love die in front of my eyes.  
that would ruin my day.  
Dita: Did you just say "the one you love"?  
Hibiki: Hai. You. I couldn't stand to see you- Aaaagh!  
Duero: Not good. Don't talk anymore.  
Hibiki: N-no. I have to tell her.  
Dita: What? Tell me what?  
Hibiki: This.  
He holds Dita close and then gives her a kiss.  
Dita: H-Hibiki.  
Hibiki: You finally said my real name. Good. Remem- Aaaagh!  
Meia: Baka! Don't talk anymore.  
  
Hibiki: R-remem-remember t-this. D-Dita, I l-l-love y-y-you.  
  
Suddenly the line goes flat. Hibiki's eyes close.  
Duero: Damn. He's dying!  
Dita: No! He can't die!  
Duero pulls out the shock pads.  
Duero: Clear!  
Nothing.  
Duero: Clear!  
Nothing.  
Dita: No! You mustn't die! You haven't come into my room yet!  
Duero: Gomenasai. I'm afraid.  
Meia: What?  
Duero: I'm afraid he really is dead.  
Dita: NOOOOOO!  
She runs out.  
Meia: I.Hibiki.  
She also runs out.  
Duero: DAMN!  
BC: I'll have to tell the crew.  
BC's voice is heard throughout the ship.  
BC: I regret to inform you that Hibiki Tokai is no longer with us.  
There is a wave of stunned silence as BC speaks.  
Meanwhile, at Dita's room. She is talking to herself, while tears cascade  
down her cheeks.  
Dita: Doshite, Hibiki? You said you'd never make me cry. Now look what  
you've done.  
In Meia's room. she is lying on the bed, staring at the picture of her  
with her Homme and her Femme. She is also crying.  
Meia: Another one. I've lost another one.  
Back at the infirmary.  
Duero: My skills aren't good enough. Why?  
The gem on Hibiki's forehead suddenly glows. Duero feels a hand on his  
shoulder. He hears a familiar voice.  
: Where is everyone?  
Suddenly the line begins to move. Electrocardiogram: Beeeeeeep- beep-beep-beep-beep  
  
Duero: No way.  
  
Hibiki: Why are you looking at me like that? You look like you've seen a ghost.  
  
Duero: This is interesting.  
Hibiki: What's interesting? Get these wires off me! I'm hungry! Where's  
Dita?  
Duero: Yes. This is very interesting.  
He begins to remove the wires. Hibiki quickly gets off the bed. Dita is  
still crying in her room when she hears a knock.  
Dita: Who is it?  
: Don't you know who I am?  
Dita is puzzled. She knows that voice. But it couldn't possibly be. She  
opens the door and sees Hibiki standing there.  
Dita: H-Hibiki!  
She falls into his arms and cries on his shoulder.  
Dita: I.thought.you were dead.  
Hibiki: Hey! What did I tell you about crying? I'm hungry.  
Dita: Then Dita will get you some food right away!  
She drags Hibiki off into the cafeteria. Hibiki eats as Dita stares at  
him. She's not alone. Almost everybody is staring at him.  
Jura: I thought he was dead.  
Barnette: So did I.  
Hibiki polishes off his meal.  
Dita: Hibiki, your promise!  
Hibiki: Oh, right. But before that there's someone we need to visit.  
They go to Meia's room.  
Hibiki: Meia, are you in there?  
Meia opens the door and sees Hibiki. Her reaction to seeing him alive is  
quite a lot like Dita's. Meia: (Embraces Hibiki and cries into his shoulder) I.thought.you.were.dead.  
  
Hibiki: This is sweet and all, but, Meia, I'm already spoken for.  
(Motions towards Dita)  
Meia: Oh, right. (She gets off him)  
Dita: Hibiki is mine!  
Meia: Since when did you get so possessive?  
Dita: Since he almost died!  
Meia: I wish you two luck.  
Hibiki: Thanks. Coming from you, that means a lot.  
He kisses her.  
Hibiki: (licking his lips) You always were a great kisser.  
Dita: Oh yeah?  
She kisses Hibiki.  
Hibiki: I love you.  
They leave.  
Hibiki: And now to fulfill my promise.  
They head for Dita's room and go inside.  
Hibiki: Well, why did you want me to come in here?  
They sit down on the bed.  
Dita: I just want to ask, how come you are still alive?  
Hibiki: Do you remember the time I got stranded?  
Dita: Oh yeah, the spirit talkers. Hibiki: Yeah. Well, they gave me this- (lifts up bangs to show gem)-and told me that this was my link to them and their link to me. Apparently, while I was stuck there, one of the girls fell in love with me. The moment I died, she fell ill. After a few minutes, she died. Roughly around the same time, I woke up.  
  
Dita: I see. She gave up her life so that you could live. Just like how you nearly gave up your life so that we could live.  
  
Hibiki: Yeah. But you know, when I died, I saw you. You were crying about how I made you cry. Then I saw our Vandread, Blue Giant. It said that I should keep my promises. I should not make you cry, and I should go into your room. That's all. Is there anything else?  
  
Dita: Well, I was going to ask you what you really feel about me, but I suppose.  
  
Hibiki: You know I love you more than anything else. And to prove it.  
  
He pulls out a ring.  
  
Hibiki: The girl's spirit gave this to me. She said that I should give it to you. He slides it into her ring finger. It's a perfect fit. Hibiki: You know something? That girl who saved me.she looked remarkably like you.  
  
Dita: Oh, Hibiki.  
  
Hibiki: Come to think of it, she also has a quality that makes her even  
more like you.  
Dita: What is that?  
Hibiki: The eyes. You both have the same blue eyes.  
Dita: My eyes?  
Hibiki: Yeah, your beautiful eyes. His words drift off as their lips meet, their arms around each other in a tight embrace. And somewhere out into the void, a girl with red hair and stunning blue eyes smiled. END 


End file.
